All Because of Christmas
by RandomKid23
Summary: What happens when the Sabertooth guild celebrates Christmas? What happens when they do secret Santa? What happens when Sting gets Yukino? Will they finally get together? Read to find out. Sorry i suck at summeries. T for language. ONE-SHOT


**Hi everyone. This is a Christmas Special on Sting X Yukino IDK what their ship name is cause its different for people. Also Minerva is NICE since anyone caught up in anime or manga knows she's now good, (sorry for giving any spoilers to people) This was the ship that MarSofTheGalaxie chose since she won the competiton I put up for a story.**

 **Onto the story of the anime I DO NOT own. O.o**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

It was a cheerful morning in the Sabertooth guild, everyone partying and dancing, and that's because today was Christmas eve and tomorrow would be Christmas Day and they'll do open their secret Santa presents, the only problem was that one person didn't bring theirs yet and that one person was none other than a blond dragon slayer named Sting Eucliffe.

Sting P.O.V

I was sitting on the bar thinking about what to give Yukino for secret Santa, and I have to give it by tomorrow or else Minerva would kill me, literally. I was going to go over to Rogue and Frosch when suddenly I got punched in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHO THE HELL DID THAT?" I shouted so loud that I bet even people in Magnolia could here. I looked up and I saw Minerva with a very scary look on her face. "who do you think did it you idiot," she scoffed. "Why would you hurt my beautiful face?" I questioned her with a grin which earned me another punch in the face.

"You still haven't brought in your present for secret Santa, I know you have Yukino and it will be the perfect time to confess to her," Minerva said with a smirk, "Why would I confess to her, I don't even like her that way!" I yelled, but it was not true, I did have a crush on Yukino but, it will never be the same since I did so many horrible things to her in the past.

"Well just get her a present by tomorrow or else…" she said which made me nervous, "…your ' _beautiful'_ face **WILL** be broken!" she basically yelled at me which made me shiver. "NO! Not my face!" I yelled at her back which made a bunch of people laugh.

Normal P.O.V

It was now evening and Sting finally found the perfect gif for Yukino, a pair of gold earrings that looked almost like her zodiac keys. Right now Sting was on his way home.

Once home he saw Rouge sitting on the couch watching T.V with Frosch and Lector. "YAY! Sting-kun is back!" cheered Lector making a happy dance. "So where were you," asked Rogue showing no emotion at all. "Well if you need to know stalker, I went to get a present for the person I got for secret Santa," Sting said in a proud voice. "Sting…" Rogue started to say, "I already know you got Yukino so don't try to hide it with me, and I know you like her so don't hide it!" Rogue yelled but not to loudly, which made him blush a bit which Rogue clearly saw since he gave a huge smirk afterwards.

"For the last time I DO NOT like Yukino why do people always say that?" Sting questioned while whining. "Since you blush whenever your around her or when we mention you liking her," he stated which made Sting blush even more. "also Rogue, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW WHO I GOT FOR SECRET SANTA!" Sting yelled loudly into his ear which earned him a punch to his face again which got Sting talking about how beautiful his face is which made Rogue and Frosch annoyed at how much Sting can talk about his face being beautiful. "I overheard you and Minerva's conversation, at least you don't know mine," Rogue smirked which quickly faded after Sting said, "At least I don't have Minerva like you," in a cocky voice. "How the fu… you know what never mind you probably found out in some idiot way," Rogue commented.

Sting P.O.V

I did not find it in an idiot way, when we were picking who we got I to a sneak peak at Rogue's.

"hey kid tomorrow during gift exchange can you…" Rogue started to say. "Just fucking get together with Yukino!" Rogue yelled with a smirk which got him punched to smithereens by me, which soon after became a small fight between us which I won in.

LATER IN THE EVENING…

"Sting-Kun don't you have to wrap Yukino's present?" questioned Lector in his _sweet_ and "innocent" voice. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed. "Just put it in a gift bag moron," a voice appeared which belonged to Rogue. "oh yea," I stated.

THE NEXT DAY… (Normal P.O.V)

It was now Christmas Day and guilds across Fiore were excited, people were drinking laughing and having fun all across the world.

AT SABERTOOTH

"Listen up little kids 12:00, it's time to do gift exchange," Minerva stated. Everyone was present except a certain white haired girl who has yet to appear. First up was Ogra who gave Rufus a mask and a hat like his in blue, then Rufus gave Rogue a book on how to show emotion which got him a punch in the face by Rogue himself, "What you do that for Rouge!" shouted Rufus, "I take that book for an insult," muttered Rouge, but he took the book anyways to be nice, but now it was his turn, if he messed the present up he would be beaten up by Minerva which was almost everyone's nightmare. "here… Minerva," Rogue stuttered in fear of her not liking the gift and beating him. **[I AM NOT SHIPPING THEM IN THIS STORY. THEIR SHIP IS BAD (NO OFFENSE TO PEOPLE WHO SHIP THEM)]**

Minerva slowly opened her gift which revealed a necklace with a ruby in the middle, she was frozen, _'why did I have to get the devil'_ thought Rogue as he witnessed Minerva thinking, he started to worry but that was cut of with Minerva screaming, "Thank you thank you thank you!" Rogue just smiled happy that Minerva didn't hate it since he wouldn't suffer beatings. "It's my turn now," Minerva cheered and grabbed her present which she gave to Sting which made almost everyone laugh since it was Sting who Minerva got but that earned those people a death glare from the demon itself.

Sting quickly opened his gift and it was a t-shirt that had some words on it, "I'm crabby," Sting said out loud which made everyone, even Lector laugh which earned to most of the people getting beat up.

"Now it's Sting-Kun's turn," exclaimed Lector, "Yea just do it and confess to Yukino?" smirked Minerva, which made Sting really mad.

Sting P.O.V

"Why does everyone say I like Yukino, I mean she's just a weak little kid," I shouted which I regret, why did I even say that, I really like Yukino and now Minerva gonna kill me. "What the fuck did you say about Yukino," Minerva glared at me.

Meanwhile…

Yukino P.O.V

"Shoot I'm late," I said to myself, its 12:30 and gift exchange started 30 minutes ago, once I got there I was so excited, I wonder who got me and I wonder what Ogra will think about his gift, but my excitement soon came to a close when I heard something I didn't want to hear.

"Why does everyone say I like Yukino, she's just a weak little kid," I heard a voice say and it pained me since I recognised that voice coming from Sting. I started to cry, and I thought he actually liked me, "What the fuck did you say about Yukino," I heard Minerva say and I was happy someone was standing up for me, but I couldn't smile, I didn't want to face my guild mates so I just ran outside which someone heard since I heard my name being called right after.

Normal P.O.V

Minerva and Sting kept arguing about it and Sting was getting a HUGE beating from Minerva until someone saw Yukino leave,

"Sting, Minerva…" Rogue said which got their attention, "…YUKINO HEARD YOUR FUCKING CONVERSATION!" Rogue continued, yelling louder than Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting combined. "Oh shit, I didn't mean what I said," Sting said in a soft voice, "Well if you don't mean it then go to Yukino and apologize you baka," Minerva shouted scowling him, which made Sting jump and run to find Yukino but before he made it to the doors he heard Lector shout and Frosch say, "and confess to her while you're at it," "Fro thinks so too!" which Sting just ignored.

WITH YUKINO (HER P.O.V)

I ran as fast as I could away from the guild and I made my way into a forest with a beautiful waterfall which I just sat beside, crying. Who ever thought that he would say that about me. I started to cry even more thinking about him until I felt a hand on my shoulder, "why are you crying, don't cry," I heard the person say, I look up and saw that it was Sting, I quickly looked down again and muttered, "because of an idiot baka which is you," which he obviously heard since he just grabbed me into a tight hug, "I'm sorry," I heard him say while crying, "I didn't mean anything of what I said," I couldn't respond, I was frozen in shock.

Sting P.O.V

Why won't she talk yet? I apologised, "Please talk to me," I begged and she talked, "Still, why did you say that about me?" she questioned while crying, "I'm sorry, I was tired of Minerva and the others teasing me about me liking you so I accidentally said it," oh shit, did I just fucking confess? "So you like me?" she questioned. "the question is do you like me?" I questioned back with a smirk which she just nodded, "Good now I can finally do this," I said right before pulling her into a passionate kiss which quickly ended, "Why don't we go back to the guild," said which I just complied.

AT THE GUILD…

Normal P.O.V

Everyone was waiting for Sting to come back since they still had to finish Secret Santa and they were just in luck since the guild doors flew open revealing a white haired girl and a blonde boy.

"Holding hands, you to finally got together," joked Ogra which got hime kicked in the shin by Sting himself. "No time for that, lets continue with the presents!" cheered Sting which everyone soon agreed, the party lasted for a long time but not as long as a Fairy Tail party, "Thanks for the microphone Yukino, now I can sing as good as Gajeel!" yelled Ogra, "Why did you give him that Yukino," questioned Rogue, "ya he's gonna kill our eardrums," Rufus said in agreement which she just said that it was the only thing she could think of. A few more hours and the party ended with everyone leaving with Sting and Yukino left to lock up the guild.

"So…" Sting started, "Do you regret anything today?" "No because without anything of what happened today, we wouldn't be together," Yukino said in a cute voice right before giving sting a peck on the cheek. "True, and to think, this all happened because of Christmas," Yukino just nodded. "Merry Christmas Sting," "You too, I love you." And with that they left the guild and went home, thinking of all the things they've been through today.

THE END

* * *

 **Hope you liked this one-shot this took a while to write but it was worth it. If you want me to make an epilogue just tell me and I will. Sorry if the ending sucked though, Review pls and remember this was suggested from MarSofTheGalaxies. Also Christmas is a few days away so be sure to say in your reviews what you want for Christmas just cause. Have a safe and joyful holiday. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FRIENDS! ^.^**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


End file.
